


Hot/Cold (Reisi Munakata x Reader NSFW)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, K Project - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Temperature Play, admin kai, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, reisi munakata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: Seeing your lover stressed out, you attempt to relax him. Things get hot.... and then cold~NSFW, Temperature Kink, Gender-Neutral Reader





	Hot/Cold (Reisi Munakata x Reader NSFW)

The more he thought about it, the more it didn’t add up. How had that boy managed to disappear so easily? Munakata sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his dark locks, making his way to your room. He could feel his body being shot through to the core with stress, his muscles tense and his brain exhausted. He needed some quality time with you. 

When he reached your room, he knocked on your door a couple times, hoping that you were in. “Love, it’s me.”

“Come in~”

He sighed in relief and pushed open your door, closing it behind him as he walked in. The room was lit with candles, as usual. You liked to burn them whenever you were in your room, and today’s scent was a fresh lavender, which served to ease some of the megane’s stress. The second he saw you, he could feel a smile creep its way onto his face, and he came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist in a smooth fashion.

“You have no idea how bad I needed to see you today...”

“Well, from the way your hiding your face in my neck, I think I’ve got a good idea of it~”

The bluenette chuckled a bit and pressed delicate kisses along your neck, taking in the feeling of the soft skin. As much as your presence eased his stress, he could still feel his body tight with it, and he turned you in his arms and rested his forehead against yours.

“Can I have a massage?~ Today was just awful and I need help relaxing.”

“Hmm, alright, as long as I get one in return~”

“I think that can be arranged~”

You laughed a bit and helped him rid himself of the clothes on his top half and making him lie down on his stomach. You settled your legs on either side of his body as you sat on top of him, and began to knead your hands into his opaque skin. You could feel the knots that had settled in his muscles, and pressed and rubbed at the spots to loosen them up. Munakata slipped his glasses off and set them aside, sighing in response to your hands pressing on him. He always loved your massages; your hands were like magic on his tight muscles and he was always back in top shape at the end of them. 

As you leaned down to kiss along the back of his neck, you could feel him shudder a bit at the gentle caresses your lips paid him, and you smiled gently to yourself as you continued to kiss the sensitive area, making your way to his ear and nibbling on it.

The man could feel his pulse begin to quicken as you continued your ministrations; you knew very well that his ears were sensitive, you sneaky thing. With the mix between your hands working his muscles and your mouth working his ear, he could feel his gut beginning to tighten with arousal, and his pants started to become rather tight. Pretty soon, however, he couldn’t help himself and he turned onto his back beneath you, his face somewhat flushed as he brought you down to kiss him. His lips were hot beneath yours, but it was very welcomed as your hands ghosted over his bare chest. Your tongue peeked past your lips and brushed against his, to which he eagerly let your pink muscle explore his mouth.

It all happened rather fast; whether it was the pent up tension he was harboring or your rapidly growing arousal, clothes from both parties were easily tossed to the floor, and you took his cravat, tying his hands together to keep him at bay. He was rather submissive today, you noticed, and you wondered how much longer he’d let you stay in the lead. Placing his now tied hands above his head, you smiled and picked up a nearby candle, and you could see the eagerness in his eyes as you held it up.

“Be still, you precious man~”

Despite his heavy breathing, he was as still as could be, and you smiled as you gently poured some of the hot wax from the glass jar onto his muscled chest and down his abdomen. His eyes quickly shut tight as a strained groan escaped his throat, his back arching as the hot liquid trickled over his skin in molten red lines. Shots of adrenaline and arousal made their way through his body, and he watched as the wax began to dry on his skin, his hands twitching with the want to grab onto you. In his heated flurry of arousal, you had left and returned with a bowl of ice, and took one into your mouth and guided it over his hot skin and his pert nipples, which earned you a steady stream of gasps from your lover. You knew how much it riled him up, to be toyed with like this. It was the one piece of him that allowed you utter control over him. In this case, he only wanted you more than ever,

“Release my hands...”

You quickly complied to his wish and untied the fabric, your own arousal starting to cloud your vision as your sex began to throb with want. With his hands free from their binding, he gently flipped you so that you were on all fours, and you could hear the bedside table drawer open and shut. Before you had a chance to look back at your lover, you felt two wet fingers toy with your aching hole, slicking your entrance as he began to nip and kiss along your back. Every little touch he paid you was maddening; from the feeling of his teeth and lips along your smooth back to his fingers, which had started to pump in and out of your pink little hole, the wet sounds filling the the room and joining your own lewd noises.

You soon felt his fingers retract from your well-slicked opening, and you looked back at him, your expression pleading for him.

“Please, Reisi~”

“Heh, I should be saying that~”

His hands firmly gripped your hips as the tip of his flushed cock prodded your wet hole, before he finally slid into you, filling you inch by inch. Your hands quickly gripped the sheets as you closed your eyes, a long moan slipping from your gaping mouth as the delicious pleasure spread through you. Once he was fully situated inside of you, he started to pull back and thrust into you with conviction, his breath hissing past his lips with every move. Your walls were squeezed around him as your canal felt every inch of his hard cock, pulsing in and out, in and out. Every bit of your body tingling with pleasure, and your head hung as you took every thrust from him, your legs struggling to keep you up. Your fingers clung to the sheets beneath you, and you bit your lip to keep your moans somewhat quiet; you didn’t need your comrades next door to hear you. 

You felt a sudden heat on your back as he leaned over you, pressing his wax covered chest against your back as he pressed even further into you, the tip of his erect cock rubbing and pressing against the magical little spot inside you. His breath was heavy in your ear, and his groans sent shots of arousal further into your bloodstream. The coil that was inside you tightened with every push in and out of you, and before long you could hardly contain yourself as you pushed your hips back desperately against his, your body screaming for sweet release. You could tell by the sound of his ragged breaths that his own release was coming, so to send him over the edge, you reached a hand up and behind into his hair, gripping on it in pleasure and giving it a good tug. Your effort proved to be successful, as his thrusts turned erratic as a pleasured groan burst from his mouth.

When you finally came, it almost surprised you; you knew it was coming, but you hadn’t expected it to be that intense. Your body squirmed as you felt every inch of you light aflame, and a cry of pleasure trickled from your lips as your eyes shut tight in reaction. Your canal squeezed tightly around his cock, bringing upon his orgasm, and you could feel his seed spill out into you, a feeling that you absolutely loved. His hands gripped your hips tightly, and you vaguely wondered if there would be bruises the next day. 

When you both began to unwind from the high, he pulled his well-pleasured cock out of you, letting some of his cum leak out of your stretched hole. He laid down on the empty spot next to you, catching his breath as you relaxed on his chest. He smiled gently and glanced at you, chuckling mildly to you.

“You know that you’re going to clean this wax up, right?”

“Don’t I always?~”


End file.
